


When a heart break, it don't break even.

by BlueOrchidx



Series: Of Guardians and Protectors. [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOrchidx/pseuds/BlueOrchidx
Summary: When faced with a choice, she chooses her honour over her heart. Her gut had never led her astray.





	When a heart break, it don't break even.

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOOO, HIYA!
> 
> I'm releasing this as uh, I'm taking a break between rest and uni assessments. Being sick sucks but I haven't released anything in awhile and I just yeaaaah. 
> 
> This was heavily inspired by NF's 'Let you down', I felt sad okay - don't touch me while I ugly sob. 
> 
> I haven't taken this from the turn back the pendulum arc of the anime. Which means I'll completely change parts when I'm at that part in the main series. I just felt inspired so.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN BLEACH; ITS CHARACTERS, THE VERSE, NONE OF IT. I do however own Yuuki. She's my babe.
> 
> As always, leave a kudos or leave a comment, stuff like that. 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> \- Styxx.

‘’What do you mean…he’s being tried by central 46?’’ she questioned incredulously. Yoruichi had dropped by the Shiba estate in the early hours of the morning, explaining the current situation. 

Yuuki ran an exhausted hand over her face, other hand coming to rest on her left hip. She turned to Yoruichi and eyed her critically.

‘’You’ve a plan…that involves not being here, right?’’ she questioned. Yoruichi nodded slowly, carefully watching the younger woman, gauging her reaction. 

It was well known that Yuuki had a habit of acting rashly when it came to the ones she cared for. She had unlocked Bankai when something had directly threatened the safety of Byakuya. Yoruichi resisted the strong urge to shudder – battle mistress was terrifying in its efficiency. 

‘’I’m going to pick them up before a sentencing can be issued’’ Yourichi confirmed. She left the invitation unsaid, knowing Yuuki would pick up on it. 

Yuuki squinted at her mentor, before nodding.

‘’I’ll meet you. There are things I need to take care of’’ she responded resignedly. Yoruichi looked tempted to try and convince Yuuki to not do what she intended but thought better of it. It was better to have the younger woman with them willingly, even if that meant a possible exposure. 

She nodded instead, before walking to Yuukis quarters doors. 

‘’You have two hours’’ she said, before flash stepping away. 

Yuuki was left watching an empty space for a few moments before she moved to get ready. 

|

‘’You sure this is a good idea?’’ Kaien questioned. Yuuki had roused him moments after Yoruichi had left her. She had explained quickly, knowing there was a small chance he would apprehend her. She was surprised when he exhaustedly collapsed into the couch of his living area. 

‘’No…but something here is…strange. You’ve felt it too cousin’’ she responded; voice soft. He eyed her. He trusted his cousin with his life, with the clan, his wife and siblings. Yuuki was undoubtedly the person he trusted the most in the world, so if she said something was off, he would take her at her word, and not ask any questions. He looked at her. Really looked at her for the first time in seventy odd years and felt a pang of sadness. She had really grown into a fine woman – an even finer soul reaper. Not governed by their customs and traditions, Yuuki followed her gut; allowing her moral compass to dictate her actions. That was both one of her most redeeming qualities, as well as her least. For that reason alone, she had been passed up for captaincy. 

He sighed, then stood up and made his way to stand before her. She eyed him wearily. 

He placed his hands on either shoulder, and nodded firmly, approvingly. Her shoulder slumped, and her eyes glistened. 

‘’Take care, y’hear?’’ he demanded.

Yuuki felt the urge to cry. Swallowing the heavy lump in her throat, she nodded at him firmly, lifting her right hand to rest atop his left on her shoulder; squeezing it firmly.

He let his hands drop, before turning his back.

She was gone when he turned around a minute later.

|

Getting into her next destination was more difficult. The Kuchiki estate was as guarded as ever. 

‘’What a surprise’’ a jovial voice whispered from behind her. 

Years of training with Yoruichi and Urahara was the only thing that kept her from jumping out of her skin in surprise. She slowly turned around and met the mildly amused gaze of the vice captain of the sixth division. 

‘’Kuchiki-dono I –‘’ she begun, gaze dropping to the ground in shame, hands clenching at her side. 

‘’I heard about it already. I imagine you’ll be leaving shortly?’’ she stiffened, eyes widening when she looked back up at him. He looked like he had expected it. 

‘’I can’t ignore it…it’s…’’ he cut her off with a gentle hand on her head. 

‘’You’ve always been a smart girl, Shiroyuki. If you’re going, something must be telling you to. You’re not someone to turn their back on their responsibilities on a whim’’ she felt defeated – she felt completely seen through. Vulnerable.

She nodded from beneath his hand. 

‘’I could not call myself a soul reaper if I turned a blind eye to this. I could not be one with pride, if I did not see this through…did not find the truth’’ she explained, voice soft but firm. 

Kuchiki Soujun looked at her with pride, and acceptance. Yuuki did not necessarily always adhere to the rules set by their predecessors. That was one of the things that many appreciated and respected about her. She was not entirely prideful, and completely and utterly unpredictable in her actions. That in itself made her one of the single most reliable soul reapers he had ever met. 

He squeezed her head for a moment, before allowing his hand to drop back to his side.

‘’You’re here to say goodbye to him?’’ he questioned, only slightly curious. 

She hesitated a moment, before slowly nodding. 

‘’I couldn’t leave without doing this at least’’ she responded solemnly. The thought of him waking up tomorrow to the unpleasant news of her defection was as heartbreaking to her as saying goodbye to her clan head, and entire way of life. 

He inclined his head to the section of the estate that his son slept.

Yuuki took off a moment later. The nights gentle breeze whispering her gratitude to her beloved mentor. 

|

She was lucky. His room was unguarded – thanks to Sojun she imagined. She was able to quietly slip in without waking him. 

She quietly approached his futon and sat beside it, her hand gently coming to rest on his head. She absent mindedly ran her fingers through his soft raven locks. 

‘’Ne, Byakuya. This is the last time I’ll be here…it’ll be awhile before we meet again’’ she started, voice just above a whisper. He stirred, burrowing further into his comforter, leaning into her familiar touch. 

She breathed in deeply. Fingers still gently playing with his hair as she thought of all the things she wanted and needed to say. Time was running out though.

For the second time in almost an hour, she swallowed the lump in her throat. 

‘’When we meet again, I’m sure you’ll be someone I can be proud of. Be sure to grow well…’’ she murmured. She could hear his teasing of how lame she was, and the unshed tears slowly dripped down her face. She wiped them away with her sleeve. 

‘’I’m sorry that I let you down, Byakuya’’ she sighed, straightening to stand. He stirred again, this time, waking. 

‘’Yuu-‘’ he started, sitting up to get a better look at the older female, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Yuuki offered him a tear filled, bittersweet smile, before wrapping him up in a hug. 

She whispered something he didn’t quite understand, then, the world went black.

Yuuki tucked him in again, dropping a soft kiss to his forehead.

She was gone a moment later. 

|

She stood in front of the crumpled, now hollowfied captains and vice captains, right hand resting on the hilt of the katana that rested in her obi on her left hip. She eyed the group before her, then slowly moved her graze to look at Urahara and Yoruichi.

Yoruichi had roused her in the early hours of the morning, citing that her assistance was required to help Urahara and Tessai. Yuuki had been quickly informed of the nights events. She had been given the option to go on with her life and not get involved. But, she knew better, they needed her, she wouldn’t leave them hanging. 

Many things ran through her head when the gravity of the situation hit her. During the time she took to say her necessary goodbyes, she hadn’t quite comprehended what was happening, or what she would be doing. She would be turning her back on everything she knew, everything she loved. She squished the nagging voice that told her Isshin would be mad at her for leaving him to watch their branch and swallowed down the regret of not giving him a proper farewell. 

‘’We’re heading to the human world. We can’t stay here anymore’’ Yoruichi explained solemnly when she stood beside the younger female. She heard the underlying message; we won’t ask you to come with us. Again, she was given the option to turn away. To not get involved. 

She nodded. ‘’This could be fun’’ she inclined her head at the unconscious Shinigami. Urahara let out a gleeful laugh before elbowing her in the side. 

‘’A merry band of hollow-shinigami hybrids, and four traitors’’ he mused, walking over the group. 

‘’Hirako-Taicho lived long enough to see his worst fear realised’’ the Shiba offered, squatting, poking the hollowfied captain, her morbid amusement pulling at her lips.

Tessai had returned, a large bag of whatever Urahara had sent him to retrieve for their journey.

Urahara pulled out a large sheet, seemingly from nowhere and gestured from them to help move the bodies onto it. Once they were secure for transport, they all stepped back, watching as he summoned a gate to the human world. 

‘’No looking back’’ he said, head held high. 

She couldn’t help but think he was trying to comfort her in some way.

**Author's Note:**

> *cackles*  
> She put him to sleep she -  
> Ahahaha, he's gonna hold a grudge, trust. I'll find a way for this to come up in the main series when they reunite.


End file.
